The Senpai and Kouhei Relations
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: For as long as he's known Motomiya family: Jun his senpai as he was the senpai to Davis-Kouhei. For years his feelings for her hadn't change even once but with the end of High School and the arrival of the exams: he finds out it's time to say goodbye.


**AN****: A pairing I've been loving for a while. My life is full of study DX so no beta work on it. Btw… just those who have a decent knowledge of talking in Japanese, all people talk with a status quo (female, male, tomboyish, high status, low status… etc etc) so when I mention difference in talking… think : japanese translation/subs. English is really simple in the end.**

**I watched the dub, but I'm a fan of Digimon Wiki… so the elements are Japanese culture: the original Digimon Settings.**

**The only two classic dubs I've watched in Japanese is CCS and SM… CCS is so awesome XD… SM, however, is quite boring: They die and they're reborn repeat and rinse 5 season.**

**I also love season 1-4 I hate Data squad… but can anybody tell me if the newest Digimon is worth watching or better to leave it alone?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Because he's such a lonely boy, will you look out for him?_

_Even with all the nonsensical endless chatter, he doesn't say a word of his feelings._

_Because I'm such a lovestruck girl, could you please be always kind?_

_I want is a model to show off to all, doesn't mean I truly believe in 'true love'. _

_Everybody is bearing a burden: what difference will it make to tell you mine?_

_Even though you know me, you don't know at all and yet the person I hate the most loves me._

The Leader of MIDC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a long time ago… a long time ago where I had met her for the very first time. I didn't think anything would happen, nor would I ever believe that expression, an expression I never wanted to forget, become so rare that only my fond, blur and distant memory… would be my only proof it existed.

_The sun was practically fallen to the earth, the skies colored in a deep red and orange mix, near at our elementary school's soccer field. This was nearly two years ago before my arrival to the Digital World, I was sitting on the bench, watching two younger children play with one another. The boy who was in first grade with my sister who played wildly with one another, their laughter and joy could be heard… I was starting my fourth year of school, as I only just begun, while a girl with hair, similar to mine, all red. She was surely a senpai at my school… She was on her feet, walking towards me and I had only notice her because she seem rather familiar but I couldn't tell from where either._

"_So… you're the famous Yagami Taichi-senpai, my brother been talking about?" The girl gave a cute smile._

It's only cute when I rethink about it though. I would never guess how frightening she can be. But I would soon learn that all women are pretty crazy, I just wished I had learned sooner.

"_Y-yeah… I guess. Famous, huh?" I spoke up though I had nothing in mind._

_Shrugging at my response, the girl had sat herself down, looking in front of her where the boy: Motomiya Daisuke playing with my little sister. I had only knew the boy from our playground as he had gotten in a fight, stubborn as a mull and moody as a cat, his way of playing was too rough so the other boys in his group had excluded him. I had only knew him for two months but seen him in at least two weeks of time, the girl beside me must be his sister, if not his cousin._

_They look alike too. Both with brown eyes, redden colored hair and a similar facial structure. She was at least two years older than me, though not wearing a sailor suit, she wasn't part of any particular school but ours._

_Kari was playing energetically with Daisuke. The girl look at them with a happy smile, as-if watching them was all she would ever need, I turn my head back to them as well. If Kari could be happy then I would be happy. I bet that girl was feeling exactly the same way: the love of siblinghood._

"_Thank you for helping him adjust. It's a cold war just trying to make him play fair, always getting into arguments and causing endless amount of trouble. Nobody would want to friend somebody like him and because of that it only doubles the amount of damage he does. It's only been a month but the improvements are vast, he's able to talk happily about his day and not grumble all the time, even my parents are pleased with his improvement and it's all thanks to a new 4th grader. I can imagine you having a lot of Kouheis in the near future."Her compliment was huge…_

_To me it seem like an exaggeration: was my very first kouhei that bad? I didn't think so. It wasn't as I hadn't seen how isolated Daisuke was, it's just… they were small problems and when those things were sorted out… all the things that kept that young boy isolated disappeared. He even played with the other boys… _

_I couldn't believe my ears, felt warm around my face for that reason, it was the best compliment I had ever heard from an senpai before._

"_Eh-eeh—hehheehehe… I think that's a bit much. I only did what I thought was right and in return Kari has another friend to watch out for her. Ehehe… I didn't really do much but show him how to cooperate with people. That's all he needed to know." Though… Daisuke still have to learn the full meaning of 'cooperation'. But he wasn't that far behind!_

_The girl snickered at me as her eyes turn to me while an sincere smile cross her face "Modest too… I could never expect the luck my little brother would have."_

_So she got up, turned around and began to walk away like she had not a single reason to stay, I got up as well… soon it would be time for dinner, so I would have to call Kari and Daisuke to my house. It was the third time Daisuke would be a guest at our place but it wasn't bad, the boy could talk for hours, his was the boku to Kari's straight man act. It was cute and enormously funny._

_As she was the stone steps, she turn around, her smile which was the most brilliant I had ever seen shined in the orange outset. She said "I'm counting on you. Promise me you'll watch out for as long as you can. Because… It's something I can't do. Okay?"_

_He was at a loss of words… but she probably meant her situation of being the opposite sex and soon to be a middle school student next year… so he understood her words. He was sure he could keep this promise but also… this would be the start of not only his senpai relationship with Daisuke, while being a beginning of his kouhei relationship with a girl he knew would be part of his life. Her smile had captivate him even though he didn't know why._

_He could at least do this for her "Of course…I'm his senpai after all!"_

_He could never really forget that smile—_

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed as he was finally jolted awake by some freezing cold water that had soaked him to the bone. He was shivering as the water felt like being in the north polar. Why was the world being so cruel?

He got up, shivering still, as he saw Jun with an unsatisfied look as her expression was slightly skeptical.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed at her. Her expression turn to a narrow stare almost like a glare… she was only getting madder at him. She was no longer a high scholar, as it had been two years after the fight with Myotistmon, she was an Imperial University School Student in Tokyo University. Most of their time together she was mostly his tutor when 'Izzy' wasn't free. But nearly three years ago, she was maniac fangirl for his best friend Ishida Yamato, she was even stranger and creepy.

Motomiya Jun was a moody girl just like any other, a high class student who work diligently toward her goals to be on top of the school list. Her pastime was finding her 'love', whom victims were his best friend, and Joe's older brother Shin: who had recently gotten together with her best friend Momoe, who was his classmate Chizuru's older sister. Though when she didn't have a target at hand she was actually somebody quite nice to be with, save for the fact she was mean and cold towards him, he didn't know why: it was simply that and it had always been like that after 'Davis' went to third grade.

People didn't believe him when he said Jun was nice… But his secondary adventures three years ago, as a behind-the-scene character, all his friends that weren't female learned to fear the fangirl that was Jun.

Those days gave him nightmares… were fangirls really always that stalker-like?

It wasn't easy saying she was his senpai, actually he never had a reason to tell anyone he already had a senpai, that senpai was a girl too. It's normal for people to follow people of the same sex, though he rarely respected most of his older classmates the way he did her, because of that it was normal he would spend time with the girl at her house or his. She was with him for the most of his life…

"If you weren't a moron and trying to get into University: I wouldn't be here. Do you know how much I have to study for next month's exams? The Thesis isn't going to write itself out. So if you fall asleep again, I'll make you regret it." Her words held finality and he didn't doubt any words she gave to him. It wasn't anything new anyway.

The world was changing endlessly… From progress and to crisis like standpoints… the world changed again and again, technology advanced, the world crumbled literally and economically and everywhere and any place war began once more. Japan wasn't entirely effected by the events at hand, though the European states and the western world had lost tons of profits making the world unbearable seemingly. High School was ending and soon his final exams would show him if he could get into a decent University. He been studying for a long time now, maybe half a year or more, with Izzy's help he was able to get far.

But Izzy was better at math… he was also busy with only study project. Izzy was planning to work at NASA while he was planning to be a lawyer for the rights of the Digimon: since more and more digimon were getting partners.

Could the earth that created this magnificent world live in harmony with their digital counterparts? As much as he love this world he knew people would find any excuse to use digimon for all the wrong reason: torture, spying, mass murder and other evil stuff. The human world did not like these creatures for well decided reasons… but the two worlds were connecting and nothing could be help, that is… the two worlds connection would be cut once again. He hope that day would never come… Agumon was his best and he hope to continue to share their days together continuously. But the laws would have to adapt in order to help, thus people like him would have to go to the grand supreme courts, to help infuse cultural rights to these foreigners…. He could say 'alien'… it just didn't sit right with him though.

There always debates on how to treat these friends of his. Digimon were to become test projects like wild animals in sciences testing grounds. Some things just made him sick and as one of the original digidestines he would not look away as the world did what they want to these creatures.

They had a mind of their own. They could talk. They were and should never be treated like lambs in a steakhouse.

"Sorry." He started as he spin his pen by his index and middle finger giving out a heavy sigh "It's just after hearing that event of humans doing what they did to their own partners…. I just… URghh! It just pisses me off! I'm sorry… I won't waste your time."

The back of her hand on top of her waist, her expression change to a soften, yet still unhappy pouting, to a little bit empathizing "So you couldn't sleep? Davis was pissed off too. I guess people with digimon would surely make a riot… I guess in the end you saw this coming… you started studying politics only a year ago, no? It's understandable. I wouldn't know: not having a partner myself, but I know DemiVeemon and he's just wonderful. I couldn't trust any other digimon around my brother like him. Agumon pretty cool too."

She ended with smile…

_It was cutee _

He thought as it was a typically a rare site indeed. Noticing this, her expression changed dramatically, as she glared at him, slamming her hand on the table they were studying on in her apartment. It made him sit up, with a well inline back, he cringed in fear for if he did anything 'romantic=stupid' she probably make him fly across the room. If her aiming was good or intended: he would break out the balcony window and fall down the twenty floor building.

He never knew why she hated him so much: but it wasn't anything new. It just was horrible when she was so sweet around him when they were together with his friends or her brother. When he talk about his 'friends' he means after the fangirling event towards Matt. Though that doesn't change before or after around Mimi and Sora. He never knew how Jun could stand being beside Sora in those days were she hounded Matt like a piece of meat or a diamond ring… Maybe she never had hard feelings towards Sora but a certain event he couldn't forget made him know otherwise. Sora knew of the incident concerning the well-being of her boyfriend so she met up with Jun: who acted like a true and wise senpai, making jokes at his and Matt's expense, Sora thought Yamato was lying back then and still does now. Ishida 'Matt' Yamato… The Motomiya's loved nicknaming all of them with western styled names depending how it's written in Romanji or pronounced. He was Yagami Taichi… He was Tai to Davis and Jun… though there was a joke concerning his last name he wasn't very fond of.

He was very straight, like his sitting position, as to his career path.

He'd be the man on the very top!

"It's still funny." A finalized sentence was told as she smiled mockingly at him.

Maybe she was psychic. Women were always said to have more spiritual power then most men. It didn't sound too far-fetched. So he turned his head to her, the girl had finally sat herself down, taking his notes and writing some pointers in it.

Studying the Japanese law was hard, the international laws were even harder and that of the supreme court seem like an endless search to find a core to stand on with his beliefs and hope to change a worldwide view. Jun was studying politics, so she had an upper hand in advising him on what he should look into himself, politics and law as hand-and-hand as they were was also divided by certain facts. They had already study all morning in her apartment which she lived alone in… The place must of cost a fortune. The Motomiya's weren't exactly the rich type of people, though as long as he had known that family, they were wonderful people. So it made him wonder how she could afford such a place to begin with… she probably borrow some loans from the bank and would have to pay it off for the rest of her life like Joe.

She continued to scribble for the while, it only made him sigh at the site, as he wanted to do something more than be a servant. He was her Kouhei so he had to treat her with respect, the Kouhei and Senpai relationship was rigid in their society, though that was only for the occidental nations as Mimi had told him that in America things were quite different, especially the respect given in schools.

Of course… Kouheis may be Kouhei to older people but that didn't change the fact people chose what type of Senpai they wanted to follow. Though Yamato wasn't the one to follow anybody, Takeru, however, already had a senpai he followed and admired. The only Kouhei Taichi ever had was Daisuke… Jun's prediction wasn't wrong, it's just… he didn't have time to help his Kouheis unless they were part of his Soccer Team which he was still doing as the Captain of the Nerigima High School. He was pretty popular too, not as much as Yamato though, but still pretty well liked. Nonetheless being the last year of High School… everybody was only thinking, doing and breathing on the Exams that were to follow. So school life became a big bore…

Actually he hadn't seen Daisuke for a long while had he now?

Well it's wasn't abnormal, that's for sure. He was busy as heck! Studying, studying, studying… he could go on forever with that word, unless you don't count practicing as part of studying as well. He felt annoyed but felt like crying as the pressures of the exams always got to him. He wasn't the smartest cookie in the block… but even he couldn't hope to pass all the exams in one piece.

Maybe he should get a fling. He always heard sex was good for stress. He did know some girls who would just love to simply fuck… but if he made a mistake of that girl… he be burden by more problems. Poor him.

He didn't have the energy or time to fix himself if got himself mistakenly in a rut. He hate breaking up with girls. Some would cry, others would make him the bad guy… and then if it was somebody in particular rumors would be everywhere. Scary, scary… all girl are just plain scary. But he did hate guys that blatantly bragged about their girls like they're no different from dogs in heat. That didn't change the fact that some girl were just plain bitches and whores, the problem were in the Tsundere types, he kind of wish Jun was like that. At least he know the cruel treatment he got was because she was secretly having a crush on him or in denial…

Why couldn't he ever have it easy?

He sigh with dotted eyes as Jun had happily said "Finished !" with a final stroke of her pen.

"Now all the things you should keep in mind are all listed here in page 72, I swear if you screw up this in your Thesis in whatever crappy collage you go to, I will… nevermind, just remember to S.T.U.D.Y."

She was nice enough to not go in further detail. Though in retrospect she truly believe he pass his High School Exams. One always had to read between the lines with her… saying one thing with underlining another important detail. He could only smile, as she got up and stretched herself outward, despite her small chest size… her kneesocks with her miniskirt was pretty: black, skin and red with white.

He got up "Thanks… I'll keep it in mind. So I'll see you next week?"

She turn to him, giving a moment to ponder before nodding, with that alone he got his coat and walked out the door saying goodbye.

After passing the first corner he went into the metro station as he went back home to his family. The ride was filled with countless people and some would believe it would have been better to just walk home but he didn't mind: he perfered this than walking five hours. Odaiba was his home for years now… His sister was going to start High School and was busy studying for her exams. It's been years since she's been an elementary student and now she's almost a High School girl. Hikari had gotten together with Takeru recently, Ken had already been with Miyako for two years now, Cody was a sophomore in Middle School and Daisuke had been, what has he been doing lately? He had already quit Soccer, as much as Tai tried to think, he couldn't remember what Daisuke had been doing lately.

It was a pity he stopped playing soccer. Though Daisuke it was more of a hobby than an actually desire to be a pro at soccer. He talked a lot didn't he? So why could he remember what Daisuke had been doing the last time they talk?

Giving up on wondering, he shrugged and moved on as he arrived at his stop, getting off and taking another train to arrive home. The walk was long but it didn't mean much as he finally was at home. Koushiro was only two floors up and Daisuke only lived two blocks away… so if he really was curious he could go and visit but he didn't really care as he was finally tired. Opening the door, noticing Hikari's shoes as he took off his home, he yelled:

"I'm home!"

"Hey Tai! Mom and Dad aren't coming tonight, so I'll be cooking tonight!" Hikari's voice could be heard from the bathroom as he took notice of the water running that could only be from the shower. It was still early so he didn't worry, as he went to his room throwing his bag and coat to the table, he heard a familiar kitty.

"Well… How did your impossible request go?" Gatomon joked. As of two years ago, Vmon and Daisuke had influenced the cat into a particular shooting game, ever since she'd been a busy cat.

"Ha. Ha. It went fine… I'm going to be busy studying, but only after I take my well-deserved break." Responding to the cat that merely smirked at his words. Not surprising seeing how he always took breaks, despite what everybody thought of those 'breaks', they really were necessary seeing how much pressure he felt day in and day out!

Not to mention… Gatomon was one of the few to find out his crush. Agumon was nowhere to be seen, he probably was with Biyomon who was probably with Sora and Yamato.

Agumon was not fond being together with the couple of humans, he had told him he would truly prefer being together alone with Biyomon, but the girl was determined to have double dates whenever she could. It was more romanticism than lust, as Agumon had blushed crazily when he had misunderstood his partners desire to be alone with his girlfriend. No matter where he went all he could think was sex! He groaned as he threw himself in a lazy laying position as he turned the TV on.

How old is Agumon in Human years? He could never bring himself to ask… but they way Gatomon, Veemon and Wormmon acted you'd think they were perverted adults (more in Gatomon's case than Wormmon's).

How could digimon have sex anyway? He never seen any genitals, not to mention they seem to change sex when they digivole, they were like ever-changing transsexuals.

This only made him groan more. He was so unhappy. He wanted something to free his mind of his continuing attacking hormons. On the TV was nothing but stupid soap operas and pointless documentaries. Before he knew it, he had closed his eyes, letting himself to fall asleep.

_It was scary. It was so damn scary! Why did it have to be so scary! What did he do to deserve this? They were hiding, in the pitch black darkness of the small room of the van, he could feel Yamato beside him, he could feel Koushiro next to his right. He should be scared! He shouldn't be ashame! But he was! He's never been so scared until that day after she had acknowledge something she always knew. So why was it so different today?_

"_Yama-chan! Matty-chan where are you? … You're playing tough to get. I understand " She spoke in such a sweet and innocent voice. Her footstep were light nevertheless they echoed so loudly. Yamato and Koushiro had played her hands onto his mouth as he almost let out a scream. They were having it easy, he went through hell and back with her, if they threw out Yamato they wouldn't have to suffer all of this!_

_So what is it? His conscious spoke evilly: should he throw Yamato out and be saved or protect Yamato and be punished?_

_WAS HE A MASOCHIST? HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE!_

_He ended up crying a little bit which only frighten his friends a little more. Koushiro mouthed in unhidden fear "What did she do? …" Silence was a mark of the wavering loyalty Koushiro had for Yamato as his eyes showed his hesitation to continue protecting Yamato. Tai turned his head towards Koushiro, Koushiro's eyes were on his and then in unison their eyes went to Yamato: instinctually could tell their evil thoughts. _

_Yamato waved his hands quickly begging them not to throw him out. Soon enough Koushiro had notice the noise and voice of the girl had faded. So very slowly, Koushiro lifted himself by his knees and pulled the windows very dark covers and momentarily saw nothing. Then—_

"_MATT-CHAN! I FOUND YOU ! ! UUuu! How wonderful come on!" An undeniable voice could be heard as the door slide open abruptly, god damnit they should of lock the door! They were most moronic people in existences! If they were in Resident Evil they be turn to zombies now… but was any different? …_

…

…_. …._

"_Aauuwwhhh!" Yamato was pulled by his arm and embraced by Jun firm grasp. She cuddled him completely… Tai could only look at the scene with both sorrow and pity but also with a little envy. As Yamato was in her grasp, he turned his head looking at his friends begging for some type of help, if anything could explain what they did as they waved their hands: was no different than swinging white flags._

"—_Love" _"—Ai…" A voice rang in his ears.

"Taichi, Onii-chan! Wake up, dinner is ready!" Hikari was calling him. Dinner and then the rest of his life to finish. What a way to start. He got up to eat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN****: Idk if anybody else like this pairing… but I've been a fan of it. That and OsamuxJun. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Davis, Jun stories haven't been update for like nearly a year or two now…. Kind of sad. **

**Fanfiction is pretty scary… only like 1 third of the characters involved are the main characters or super popular: like WHR(Witch Hunter Robin) only filled with Robin, the Two brother and Micheal yet not another story of the other cast. :\ There something wrong with all this.**

**Digimon has Digimon… Only stories you find are Renamon, Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon. Pretty sad if you ask me.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review (also… Light181 don't stalk me).**


End file.
